


How Far Away You Roam

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: All Chris wants for the holidays is to spend it at home with Darren. Fate may have other plans in store.





	How Far Away You Roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> Just something short and sweet I wrote as a Christmas present to Jen, the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Thanks for being my rock this year, I don't know how I would have gotten through it without you.

As the phone rang Chris cursed for it breaking his concentration, but he had never let a call go to voicemail before, and picked it up without even checking who it was, though he did swear if it was a telemarketer they would be getting the full force of his wrath. 

“Hey babe.” Darren’s voice rang out on the other end, his smile evident from his tone. 

“Hey, I thought you’d be too busy filming to call me today?” Chris asked, idly typing a few jot notes so that his ideas didn’t completely abandon him. 

“Yeah, there was an equipment malfunction or something. Expensive and inconvenient are the words being tossed around. But it also means downtime for me, so i figured I’d check in. How’s things?” 

“Eh, this chapter is giving me trouble and the boys are being pests again. I think they just miss you spoiling them so I have to be the mean dad.”

“I should be able to make it home soon.” Darren said, though there wasn’t much confidence in his voice. 

“I know hun just...don’t make me promises you can’t keep okay?” 

Darren hummed then sighed “Looks like they figured out whatever was wrong so I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon okay?”

“Okay, don’t work too hard.”

“Love you babe.”

“Love you too.”

~

“I’m so pissed that I couldn’t even fit the whole EP in at the fucking EP release concert!” Darren fumed, running his hands over his buzzed locks. Honestly, while this look was easier to deal with, he missed his hair, and he knew Chris missed it as well, up to the point of asking how long it would take the curls to grow back.

“I’d apologize, but given I’m the reason you were so late going on, and I damn well enjoyed our dressing room shenanigans, I won’t.” Chris replied, a slightly smug look on his face. “Besides...I mean, I know most of the album is for us…”

“It’s for you babe and you know it.” 

“Fine, but my point was that...I Don’t Mind is ours you know? It’s been ours since you first played it for me, damn the circumstances under which you wrote it.”

“Which I have always maintained that i wrote it for you before we even met. I just never had anyone specific in mind, yet then there you were.” 

“So yeah, I kind of like that you kept that one out, so I got to enjoy my private concert of it at home.” 

“Well when you put it that way…”

~

Chris was just putting the final touches on Ashley’s Christmas present when his phone rang, and giving the bow one more flourish, answered it. “Hello?”

“Please don’t kill me, but I have bad news.” Darren’s voice, full of sorrow came through on the other end.

“What?”

“I don’t think i’ll be able to make it back for Christmas.” 

“What.”

“It’s just...I have to do promo stuff and all of that is in NYC and like, my family is all going to be here, and I know we said just us for at least the 24’th but…”

“But what Darren?” Chris’ tight voice answered back. “We agreed to just us, and told our families that and they both understood. They made plans around the fact that we would see them after the day of and it’s too late to change them. I mean if you don’t want to do just us then you shouldn’t have agreed to it.” 

“Babe…”

“Don’t babe me right now Darren Everett, it will not work.” 

A sigh and then another before muffled voices could be heard, their words indistinguishable. “Look, I’ve got to go, but I’ll call you later and we can figure this out. Maybe you could come out here and then we’ll do an us New Years at the Plaza or some shit. Love you.”

Chris rubbed his temples, but they had always promised each other that no matter how pissed off they were they always had to say I love you back. If it wasn’t said then either they were dead or needed to end things. “Love you too.” 

~

On Christmas Eve Chris sat with the tree lit up, It’s A Wonderful life on the television and a glass of wine in his hand. Brian was asleep on top of the new (still wrapped) cat bed under the tree while Cooper was lying on the couch, angling his head into Chris’ lap in an attempt to get scritches. Chris took a deep pull of his wne, wondering if he should have drove up to Clovis after all. It wasn't like his family would have minded his company, but given how bitter he still was over his ruined plans he didn’t want to bring anybody down. He had considered flying out to spend the holiday with the Criss family, but flights just hadn’t been his friend in terms of booking. So here he was, still in LA, still alone and really not in a festive mood. 

All of a sudden, the doorbell sounded, and Chris really hoped it wasn’t carolers as he did not have the ability to deal with that amount of merriment right now. Instead he was met with a huge bouquet of white and red roses being held by a rather happy looking Darren. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Did you really think I was going to let you spend Christmas alone?”

“But I thought you couldn’t get out of promo shit?”

“I told them that if they needed me, Skype existed, but I was on vacation until 2018.”

“And your family?”

Darren shrugged. “They understand. Plus, you’re my family too.”

Chris took the roses and put them in a vase, smiling as he arranged the flowers. Darren’s arms came around him, and a kiss was pressed behind his ear, causing him to shiver a little. Chris then felt a cold sensation at his left hand, and looked down to see a simple silver ring being pressed onto his ring finger. 

“Dare?”

“I know we agreed we don’t need it, and it doesn’t have to mean anything but...I want you to be my family in every way that counts. Even if it’s only a stupid piece of paper and won’t change anything.”

“You still have to ask the question you know.”

“Marry me?”

Chris tapped at his chin for a second, pretending to think before replying yes and capturing his fiancé’s mouth in a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, their smiles were wide and blinding. Darren showed Chris a second matching ring which he slipped onto his hand, a sigh of contentment coming out as it slid home. 

“Merry Christmas babe.”

“Merry Christmas Dare. Thanks for coming home.”

“No place I’d rather be.”


End file.
